


Distractions

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A quick thing that I wanted to write in celebration of Sombra’s official announcement despite the leaks previously. Slight NSFW tones but, nothing explicit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing that I wanted to write in celebration of Sombra’s official announcement despite the leaks previously. Slight NSFW tones but, nothing explicit.

“Babe, please! I’m trying to finish this fool!” Hana pleaded while mashing furiously on the buttons of the arcade stick: the box carried Hana’s usual color scheme where the box was blue, the buttons and stick were white and the edges were pink. The loud clacking couldn’t drown out the small giggle that came from Sombra who was teasingly pressing her toes against Hana’s cheeks.

“But your cheeks feel so soft under my feet.” Sombra replied who could feel the heat radiating from Hana’s face. Hana was terrible in hiding her emotions from people and against someone like Sombra who can read people like a book within a second of them appearing in her vision, Hana’s embarrassment was clear as day. Despite Sombra’s prodding, Hana was able to secure the win against her online foe.

“Yeauh! Suck on that you damn turtle!” Hana pumped her fist into the air in victory while Sombra mockingly clapped by touching her fingertips instead.

“Good work, you managed to overcome my distractions.” Sombra moved her legs on top of the arcade stick to prevent Hana from using it.

“Now, would you mind playing a game with me? I’m pretty bored here.” Sombra’s youthful eyes helped increase the effectiveness of her hidden ability: puppy eyes. Hana sighed as she moved a hand over to Sombra’s bare ankle and started caressing it, feeling her soft skin.

“Babe, I’m on the best win streak I’ve had since I got this game. Just one more match okay?” Hana lifted Sombra’s leg to gently kiss one of her toes before resting it away from lap. Hana’s attempt to placate her girlfriend was met with a pout that turned into a smirk within seconds.

“I mean, we could wait till later OR…” Sombra used her feet to force Hana into facing her. “….you could put the game aside and get your reward for being undefeated right now.”

A hard choice was presented to Hana at that second, one that heavily conflicted against her interests as a pro-gamer. Time seemed to slow, the young woman needing to make a quick choice before Sombra makes it for her. Eyes darted to the screen where her next opponent was already waiting. Then to Sombra. Back to the game. Then back to Sombra.

“Ehhhh, fuck it.” Hana moved the arcade stick onto the coffee table in front and dove onto Sombra. The beatdown can wait.


End file.
